


Save Me

by redxblueIhateloveyou



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fanvids, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redxblueIhateloveyou/pseuds/redxblueIhateloveyou
Summary: "I'm glad you're here..."
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker
Kudos: 24





	Save Me




End file.
